


Unplanned Pairings

by AerisLei



Series: STRQ Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, Initation, STRQ Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Short piece done for STRQ Week 2020. Prompt was "First Impressions"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: STRQ Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Unplanned Pairings

Initiation was rather less… structured than Summer had been expecting from one of the most prestigious academies in Remnant. She had chosen it over Atlas Academy for her own personal reasons, and well… to say that this was going to be a strange few years was an understatement. 

Landing in the Emerald Forest was an easy enough task. Now she just had to find a partner somewhere in this mess and retrieve the _relic_ \- whatever that was supposed to mean. 

One hand hovered over Briar Rose’s shaft, ready to draw the weapon at a moment’s notice. It had been her father’s weapon; it was the only thing returned when the announcement came that he would never come home. Summer had made it her mission on life to learn how to wield it so that she could take up the mantle in her father’s place.

Her mother had been… less than supportive. And when Summer had announced she would be enrolling in a Huntsman academy, her mother had told her that she was not welcome to come home. Summer hated that it had ended that way, but she had already made her decision. Ginger could hold on to her pride.

Summer would follow her path anyway, even though it meant she no longer _had_ a home outside of school. Like her father before her, she would be a huntress. Like her father before her, she would save lives. 

There was movement in the brush behind her. 

Summer dropped into a low crouch and drew Briar Rose. A Kusurigama in each hand and a steady calm, ready to do whatever was necessary.

She wasn’t expecting a boy - a young man, really - to trip out of the bush and land on the grass in front of her. He would have landed _on top of her_ if she hadn’t heard him and taken a step back as she entered her stance. The weapon on his back was a sword, it looked like. A close range fighter, then? Hm.

Their eyes met - his were a deep ruby color, she noticed. “I’m Summer Rose.” She greeted, putting her weapons back on the clip, and offering him a hand to help him onto his feet. “And I think this makes us partners.”

“Qrow Branwen.” There was a gruff tension to his voice, and he ignored her hand as he stood up, brushing himself off. 

Hmph. Figures she’d get someone _that_ unfriendly for a partner. It was fine, as long as he could pull his weight. Summer could deal with a less than stellar attitude. 

Before Summer had a chance to suggest they start looking for this temple in the forest, a dark red glow appeared to one side of her and Summer took a step back, hand dropping towards her weapon again. A young woman stepped through the portal - dark hair, and eyes that matched the man in front of her. 

The woman took one look at the two of them and made a scoffing noise before turning on her heel and disappearing into the trees.

“What’s _her_ problem?” Summer asked, mostly to herself under her breath.

“Raven, my sister. She was hoping to partner with me, I think.” The taller boy offered, shrugging a shoulder like he didn’t particularly care one way or the other.

“Right.” Well, that was interesting. But Raven wasn’t her partner, this boy was. “So do you do the portal… thing too?”

“No.” 

He didn’t seem willing to say anything else on the topic. Summer frowned slightly. 

“My semblance lets me move very quickly and teleport within a limited range. I leave a trail of rose petals.”

“That’s nice.” There was a distinct, but _I didn’t ask_ at the end of the statement.

Summer frowned at the tone before perking back up a bit. “So, I guess our next goal is this forest temple, for a relic.”

“Right.”

* * *

Raven was more than a little annoyed Qrow had ended up paired with someone _else_ because it meant she had to figure out who else in this place she might be able to tolerate. Not that she had to get along with them well, but there was the fact that they’d made it sound like she would have to be dealing with whoever it was for quite some time.

Raven was pretty sure someone would notice if her partner suddenly _disappeared_. And while Raven didn’t really care, they had come to Beacon with a purpose, and blowing it so quickly would be a waste of their energy. 

That thought was hovering in her mind as an Ursa rose ahead of her. Raven launched an attack with Omen, intent to kill.

She was doing just fine; it was just a little tougher than a single blow could down. Then _suddenly_ there was a crackle of lightning dust, and the Ursa dispersed, revealing a blond male on its opposite side.

She glowered at him. “I didn’t need your help.” Raven snapped.

He shrugged and infuriatingly offered her a smile. “I’m sure you didn’t, but I thought it’d be faster. I’m Taiyang.”

She glared at him and didn’t offer her name in return.

“Keep up and don’t get in my way.” Was what she said instead, spinning on her heel and heading in another direction. Presumably this silly little temple would be deeper into the Emerald Forest, after all.

If he could keep up, fine, he could stay. If he couldn’t, it was hardly Raven’s problem.

* * *

Raven scoffed. “I can’t believe you _actually_ think she can be a leader. She’s a pampered Atlesian brat.”

Qrow sighed. “I’m just saying that there’s no point in railing against it. The decision has been made, Rae.”

“And when she inevitably messes something up?”

Qrow bit his tongue for a second and sighed. “Then you can say I told you so.” But Raven hadn’t seen her in action, Raven didn’t know she would fail. “But either way, it’s not like I selected her either. Just, lets try this for a while.”

They were supposed to be lying low; they were supposed to be learning how to handle huntsmen for the tribe. What did it matter who was leading them technically? Their allegiance was owed elsewhere, after all. 

“Fine.” Raven grumbled. “Only because we have other things to be concerned about.”

“Exactly.” 

Admittedly, Qrow didn’t _dislike_ the dark haired girl who had offered him a friendly face. … She didn’t know what he was though, she didn’t know what his semblance was, either. Eventually everything would change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since the prompt was first impressions I just _had_ to write a short initiation piece.


End file.
